The Lioness' Wrath
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: A Sequel to the story entitled "Meet the Lioness": They are now one, big, happy family! So close, up to the point that Sephiroth and Cloud were dragged on their parents' wedding night... Now what will these two do? Main: Sephiroth and FemCloud Pairings: None


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...**

* * *

**The Lioness' Wrath**

* * *

Hojo experienced a lot of "misfortunes" before marrying Cloud's mother. He suffered a lot from being chased by monsters, ran over by a truck, getting a direct hit by a bomb, falling on a pitfall, tied on a rope which was left hanging on top of the Shinra building upside down, being shot by First Class SOLDIERs who were unfortunately threatened by a certain someone if they won't do what that person asked (ahem... demanded and ordered), thrown on top of a high building, burned by a firaga spell, frozen by a blizzaga spell, electrocuted by a thundaga spell, packed in some box and shipped into who knows where, became a target practice for flying arrows, swords, spears and any other sharp and deadly objects, and lastly, he witnessed the destruction of his laboratory where his beloved experiments were being held right before his eyes. Unfortunately for that certain person, none of those things stopped the wedding. Just as they say, LOVE CONQUERS ALL!

Now the happiest day (for the soon-to-be married couple) and most dreaded day (for the soon-to-be stepsiblings) has come, Sephiroth's Dad and Cloud's Mom have been married in a church. Cloud had become Sephiroth's stepsister OFFICIALLY much to the other's horror. He just gained a scary little sister who looked as innocent and kind like a priestess. Unfortunately or fortunately for him, he just gained the pity of his friends. Their parents were so happy on their wedding day which made their children sick at their lovey-dovey atmosphere. Sephiroth became Hojo's best man while Cloud became her mother's maid of honor.

Sephiroth was wearing a black suit which made all the female visitors in the wedding swoon while Cloud was wearing a white, silky gown which fooled the male visitors except for Sephiroth's friends.

Genesis crossed his arms as he stared at Cloud who was standing beside her mother doing something. "Is she still the same girl that we have seen before?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Angeal replied to his childhood friend. He was sitting beside him. He was fighting his manly instincts not to get attracted to the beautiful girl near the altar.

Zack looked at all the men who were sitting behind them. All of them were drooling at Cloud's beauty. "Ugh! Poor guys!"

Time came the priest had finally announced to the couple. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Cloud tried to lunge over Hojo and murder him on the spot to protect her mother's sweet lips. Unfortunately for her, Sephiroth grabbed her by the waist and stopped her from committing a crime inside a church. Thus, the wedding is sealed through a kiss.

* * *

After the wedding in the church, they all went to a luxurious hotel where the celebrations were being held. Sephiroth stayed with his friends. They grabbed one table and drank there for who knows how long.

Girls began to flock around them trying to get their attention. Zack has two girls in his arms. Angeal has only one since he was not a playboy like his friends. Sephiroth and Genesis were almost competing with the number of females that they could attract. Everything was getting good, not until Cloud came towards them.

Sephiroth and his friends looked at her when she approached them.

"Having fun? Brother?" Cloud said with a sweet smile that made Zack shudder.

Sephiroth lifted his glass of wine and smirked at her. "Precisely... What about you? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you are getting bored? Hm... My dear little sister?"

Genesis, Angeal, Zack and the other girls watched the stepsiblings' interactions. For some unknown reason, they wanted get away from the two. A cold and deadly atmosphere was starting to build up around them.

Cloud's sweet smile had become sickeningly sweet. "No... I just came here to warn you about something."

"Warn me?" (Sephiroth)

The sickeningly sweet smile turned into a malicious smile which made the girls around them leave. Angeal and Genesis froze at their seats. Zack, who was standing with two girls before, dropped on his chair and behaved like a scolded puppy.

Cloud nodded in affirmation. "Since we are now a one big happy family, I'm thinking of getting rid of your father's existence which pisses me off. If by some chance you started getting on my way, you leave me no choice but to dispose of you. To make the story short, don't get in my way while I'm busy killing or torturing your father! Understand, dear brother?"

Genesis, Angeal and Zack dropped their jaws. The girl just announced her assassination attempt on Hojo with all of them present.

Sephiroth stood and towered on his sister. His height was really intimidating. "What if I say NO?"

Cloud walked closer to her brother and smiled sweetly. She tip toed so that she could somehow reach him. "Then this means war...!"

"_Will this family last?" _Sephiroth's friends thought at the same time.

Cloud was about to walk away but she suddenly remembered something so she looked over her shoulder and met Sephiroth's gaze. "Oh Yeah! Before I forget... Don't pretend that you are a protective son over your father... because I know that you don't like your madman father. The only person who liked him is unfortunately my mother..."

With that, Cloud left leaving them completely dumbstruck. Sephiroth doesn't like to admit it but she was right.

Sephiroth sighed while staring at Cloud's retreating figure. "I see... so she still hadn't given up, huh?"

* * *

The married couple decided to have their honeymoon in a mansion located in Nibelheim which was given to them as a wedding gift by the president of Shinra. Their main house was somewhere in Midgar. It would have been better if they didn't take their children with them but unfortunately for the two stepsiblings, they got dragged by their parents.

"WHY... do we have to come along on your HONEYMOON?" Cloud complained to her mother.

"Because it is a must..." Cloud's mother replied her daughter in a tone that would drop the subject.

Cloud's mother and Hojo were so lovey-dovey together that made Sephiroth and Cloud wonder why their parents brought them on their honeymoon.

Cloud puffed her cheeks and muttered angrily. "It is a must? Are you telling us that it is a must for us to HEAR everything? WWWHHHYYY... NNNOOO! I don't want to hear it, let alone see it!"

Sephiroth, who heard his stepsister's muttering through his enhanced hearing courtesy of Mako, nodded his head. He HATES to admit it but he was on Cloud's side. He swore that he saw his father bought a video camera before and placed it on their luggage.

"_Don't tell me he wants to record a video on their first night? No... It is not their first night! They have been married before to other people! Ugh! I can't believe his my father! Somebody, please ADOP me!" _ Sephiroth thought with his face still completely void of any emotion. In short, his face didn't betray his silver glory which his mind did.

They arrived in the mansion and arranged all of their things. The mansion was highly furnished and luxurious-looking. Sephiroth was already used on those kinds of things. Cloud dropped her jaw when she saw the mansion. It may look a king's villa or something but she didn't like it. She'd prefer things plain and simple. How was she going to clean the mansion all by herself during their stay for who knows how long.

Maybe when their parents get bored but the question is will they ever get bored? (Eeewww... Yucks! *Cloud's thinking*)

Sephiroth smirked when he saw Cloud's face. She was like an open book which he could read in an instant. He snapped his fingers over her face. "Don't worry, there are maids. You don't have to do the cleaning."

Cloud snapped her head over her brother. She was blushing due to embarrassment. "HOW did you know what I'm thinking? You have some mind reading abilities or something?"

Sephiroth chuckled and went to his room. He has the freedom to choose. THEY have the freedom to choose their own rooms. He chose the farthest room away from their parents' room which leaves Cloud to use the nearest room to their parents' room. It means that she will HEAR everything.

Just as Sephiroth closed the door in his room; a flying gunblade went through it which prevented the door from closing. His eyes grew wide when he saw Cloud's face in the door's opening which was full of malice and killing intent.

"CHANGE ROOMS WITH ME! I REFUSE TO USE THE ROOM THAT IS NEAR MOTHER'S ROOM!" Cloud fought her way inside Sephiroth's room.

She refused to call Hojo "FATHER". She'll die first before calling him that. She had a tight grip on the door and tried to push her way in.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I'M THE ELDER SIBLING SO I'LL USE THIS ROOM!" Sephiroth reasoned out as he struggled to close the door.

He has a high rank in SOLDIER, a GENERAL to be exact. He's known as a HERO to everyone. He defeated countless monsters and soldiers, destroyed a lot of properties. He IS the strongest. Even the joined forces of Angeal and Genesis were not enough to beat him. He is the BEST among the BEST but there he was, struggling to close a door because of a girl who refuses to use the nearest room to their parents.

"It's because you are the OLDER one that's why you have to give that room up and give it to the YOUNGER one!" Cloud continued her struggling.

"I never said OLDER! I said ELDER! There's a difference, kid!" Sephiroth seems offended by the word "OLDER" especially on how it was used.

"OLDER! ELDER! It's just the same! Your hair is proof enough!" Cloud insulted her stepbrother without her knowing.

A vein popped on Sephiroth's temple. He suddenly opened his door which made Cloud stumble in his room. He grabbed her at the back of her neck and threw her outside of his room. He took the gunblade that was stuck on his door frame and threw it away near Cloud's reach. He closed the door quickly before Cloud could get the chance to pester him.

Cloud was fuming with anger. If she can't get the room, then she'll drag her "beloved" stepbrother in her misery. She took her gunblade and positioned herself in a fighting stance. She sliced, chopped and minced the poor door which revealed an angry and half-naked Sephiroth.

"Bleh!" Cloud stuck her tongue which irritated Sephiroth more then she ran to her room.

Due to Sephiroth's anger and irritation, he chased Cloud up to her room. Unfortunately for him, the door was completely shut right on his face. He tried to unsheathe his masamune so that he could do what his stepsister did to his poor door but when he realized that he left it in his room, he let out his anger on the poor wall.

The house (mansion) didn't do anything to them but why was it is the one receiving all the damage?

* * *

The night was the most unforgettable, horrible experience that Sephiroth and Cloud had experienced because they could hear EVERYTHING from the strange noises up to the strange noises.

Cloud could hear it because she was staying in the nearest room. Sephiroth could also hear it because the door in his room was completely destroyed by Cloud.

"Argh! I can't sleep! I can't stop my imaginations from running through my head! This is their entire fault! How could they do this to their innocent child?" Cloud screamed as she slammed her door open.

Sephiroth leaned sideways on his door frame. He looked completely deprived of sleep. "Ugh! Why did they even bother bringing us here when they only have time for themselves?"

The two raced outside the mansion. They don't want to stay there for another minute, not even for another second. They decided to stay in an inn which was just outside the mansion. As the two reach the stairs, Cloud kept on insulting the mansion that didn't do anything to them.

"Gah! This is a mansion provided by Shin-ra! They are the richest company in Gaia! This is a luxurious mansion fitted for a King! Yet they can't provide soundproofs for their rooms? The president must be corrupt!" (Cloud)

"Are there nothing but insults coming in your mouth?" (Sephiroth)

Cloud puffed her cheeks and ignored Sephiroth. If she entertained him, blood will be spilled.

They ran outside and reached the inn. They were greeted by Genesis, Angeal and Zack who were staying in the inn. They were occupying one table drinking their alcoholic beverages.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sephiroth seethed through his teeth. He never expected his friends to be in Nibelheim.

Regardless of all that, he proceeded to the counter to book a two-bed room. It would be troublesome if he won't include Cloud. He already experienced the level one of her wrath. He doesn't want to experience another one or another level.

Genesis lifted his glass as he answered Sephiroth's question. He also spared a glance on Cloud who was muttering something. "We came here for a vacation. How about you two? What are you two doing here?"

Cloud kept muttering hundreds of insults for the mansion. She heard Genesis' question and she decided to answer him still in her angry mode. "Our PATHETIC, STUPIDLY-IN-LOVE PARENTS brought us in their honeymoon while it's completely obvious that they only have time for themselves! Top it off, the Shin-ra can't provide a luxurious mansion that has SOUNDPROOFS! No wonder that mansion was a gift!"

Genesis and his two companions sweat dropped at the girl's answer. They were even impressed at her bluntness. They heard Sephiroth slamming his fist on the inn's counter.

"What do you mean there's no longer room? Don't you dare lie to me!" Sephiroth said in an angry tone which made the man behind in the counter cower in fear.

"B-But it's the truth... Sir... There are no more rooms... available... We... are completely... full..." The man gulped in each pause.

Sephiroth sighed. He was tired and sleepy but he doesn't want to return in the mansion. He can't stand the noise their parents making. It seems like he has to ask one of his friends to share rooms with him.

Genesis, who noticed Sephiroth's predicament, helped him. He allowed him to share the room with him. For once, the Silver-haired General was completely grateful and happy to have Genesis as a friend but there's no way in hell he'll admit that.

The problem was Cloud. She doesn't have a place to say. Her killing intent was so intense which made the man ran out of the counter. She was emitting a dark and malice energy which made most of the customers ran to their rooms for safety purposes. The only ones left were Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. Her head snapped on Zack in an instant that turned pale after seeing her facial expression. Zack tried to run but he didn't get the chance as Cloud grabbed him by the collar. Her gunblade materialized somewhere and she placed the sharp edge on Zack's neck. Her scary face was a just a few centimetres away from Zack's face. The others were completely dumbstruck at the events.

"Give me your room or DIE!" Cloud threatened Zack in a menacing tone which would make a First Class SOLDIER cower in fear.

Zack answered quickly and without second doubt. He handed the keys to his room to Cloud without second thoughts. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! TAKE THIS AND GO!"

The cold atmosphere disappeared in the inn. Even the dark miasma that was surrounding Cloud was gone after Zack handed her the keys. She took the keys and smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much! You are such a gentleman, Zack!"

She skipped off to her room like she didn't do any life threatening act.

Angeal patted Zack's shoulder in pure understanding. "You can sleep in my room, puppy."

Zack clutched his chest breathing heavily. He almost lost his life back then. He'd rather go into a war than face the lioness' wrath.

Genesis rubbed his chin and whistled at her power, influence, and charisma. "That girl could be in SOLDIER! Why don't we recruit her? Just the sight of her will make the enemies run on their tails..."

Three heads snapped at Genesis' direction. They were glaring at him. Just the thought of having Cloud in SOLDIER is... no words can describe it.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack shouted at the same time.

"I'LL RESIGN IF THAT HAPPENS!" Zack added.

"Besides, SOLDIER doesn't accept girls." Angeal seconded.

"Is that so? How about in Turks? They accept girls. There's Cissnei and Elena, remember?" Genesis suggested.

"Can I have an early retirement?" Sephiroth said as he face palmed.

Cloud slept happily inside Zack's room which she had conquered successfully and forcefully away from Zack. A small smile crept on her face which signifies that she was having a nice dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is my second story under the Final Fantasy VII Category. If you don't mind and if you have the time, please review so that I will know what you guys think on this story. *smiles and bows*

This story is a request from **anon **who asked for a sequel of the story entitled "**Meet the Lioness**"! Thank you so much for your review back then even though you are the only reviewer *sniff* I'm completely grateful so thank you for spending just a few seconds of your time dropping a review. I hope you would like this story. :D

For all the faves and alerts on that story, thank you so much! :D

For those who will review and add this story in their faves and alerts in the future (if any...), I'm completely grateful! Thank you so much! :D

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


End file.
